vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
107593-morning-coffee-8112014-how-am-i-still-alive-edition-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content Yes. Chua make item to explode, it will. Giant coffee cup bunker not explode. Not made to explode. Chua know better than to make bad bunker when saving own fur. | |} ---- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Human cooties! | |} ---- ---- ---- Chua not understand question | |} ---- I think it happened sometime around FFXIs hay day. Back then PvP was optional. I think FPS getting huge with online multiplayer played a huge role in this as well. I would say before that, most MMO gamers were the niche type, the same kids who played D&D etc. Now there is no such thing, any type of person is a gamer. The easiest access to a game is through competitive play. That's why millions of gamers hate CoD but continue to play and she'll out big bucks for a new version of the same game every November. Us PvE people are not rare. But I think we are the minority. Especially people like me, who won't even dual for fun (because its not fun to me.) | |} ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEz3W3SeoEY But I don't know if you will get the character if you haven't watched the show. | |} ---- ---- I think it's just because, while PVE/PVP combination games are expansively difficult, when it comes down to choosing between the two, it's easier to make a PVP game. Instead of encouraging people to go out into nowhere and explore, you make smaller levels so people run into each other. Instead of having to balance between classes, you just give everyone the same stuff. Everything's closed, neat, and people set their own difficulty curve because just about half the people playing will be doing very well and half will be losing. You can get away with a lot of design mistakes just because your primary mode of play forces all people to deal with it equally, and you can generally bet money that the half that are winning won't be complaining. I think that's why EVE has lasted so long and succeeded as an open FFA PVP game despite having a horrendous UI and control scheme for PVP. As long as half the people are winning, they'll overcome any obstacle. | |} ---- ---- Maybe but if a game doesn't offer some way to avoid the PvP I won't play. And, I would rather explore. I want to look at things and climb things and see if I can run under things ir interact with them. That's a game to me. I care little for winning or losing or being pitted against someone else. | |} ---- Thanks Rocio! Now I'll have something to read while waiting for the doctor today! :D | |} ---- Chua same. Chua could not care less about someone in PvP and stroking e-peen cause managed to kill other player. Might get jivvies from it, for Chua is waste of time. | |} ---- ---- You can blame WoW for that. They made their Arean's into an Esport and soon after DotA Mods started happening for WC3 then the whole MOBA Boom. WoW made it popular, there were other PvP driven games like DAoC before WoW though. I personally love the thrill of it. I won't play a game anymore if there isn't some PvP in it. Like me being on Evindra is simply because there were no RP-PvP servers, and I chose the RP community over the PvP one. | |} ---- Blame WoW for pvp? WoW arena failed as an esport. It was dropped from competitive gaming few years ago, and I'm not sure if it was "hot" before then. | |} ---- ---- ---- i have to point out something ehre Olivar.. some people will pvp not for the stroking of e-peen. to me, personally.. i need PvP s much as PvE content. while i find the challenges provided by Dungeons.. raid encounters. mobs.. and even great scripted story written into a quest .. this is only A.i. ( artificial intelligence programmed ) and thus .. with enuff practice can be predicted and countered to varying degrees. there is DEFINITE fun and challenge in this. its why i keep playing the PvE and doing Quests.. what PvP offers me is the un-scripted , completely unpredictable nature of another human being interacting with me in competition to attain a goal. I enjoy the thrill of never really knowing quite how another player.. no matter what clas they play.. will perform against me or my team mates. there's no malice there.. at least from me there isn't. While I respect and even admire you for your love of PvE.. and RP. I do not pigeon hole an entire community of play style as e-peen stroking .. Pkers.. you should not do so of a culture and group that is not of the same playstyle and mindset as you. what you might consider a "waste of time" .. is some other's reasons for "spending that time" and Both are as valuable to each one. | |} ---- ---- It's awful. With all of the stuff he took when he was younger I wondered if his heart had given out, but it looks like it was suicide. Depression is a terrible monster, and like most mental illness will turn the world into a distorted image. He had a wife, a home, and a successful career that spanned decades. All of the things that most people think constitute a happy life, but I guess he just could not see it anymore. | |} ---- This is a sad, sad day. :( A great actor and comedian, one of my favorites. Also played in one of my all time favorite films which very few people know about | |} ---- Depression is a demon of the soul. It blinds you to reality and drags you through the darkness. It's a real thing and not just something you can snap out of. It's not sadness or being blue, it's life crushing despair and apathy. And all the money and fame in the world means nothing when your soul is locked in the dark. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well i see instanced PvP as more a team sport event then killing other players. You're chasing a ball, mask, flag, control point and every 20 seconds someone comes back to tap you on the shoulder. So even if you're super anti-world ganking PvP, instanced PvP should still be seen as a form of PvE :P | |} ---- Congratulations Father of the Bride to Be! | |} ---- I know. It runs in the family, my grandfather buried both of his siblings. I may have had a very mild case of it in my early twenties, but I think with my circumstances at the time that it was less depression, and more justified resentment. They put me on medication, but that didn't make me happy, it just made me not care that I was sad. I felt that was worse, so I made other changes in my life. I don't have the depression anymore, now it is more like an unresolved anger issue..... | |} ---- Since E-sports attracted money and advertising/sponsorship. | |} ---- Nooooooooo. :( That's terrible news, he was one of my favourite comedians. Guess the dark side got to him finally. He was only 63 :( Yeah they are reporting it as suicide and mentioned his continual battle with depression. Sucks :( His movies were brilliant, he was cracked in the right ways to be hilariously funny, but the flipside to that is, as much as he made others laugh through his unscripted antics, he must've had some dark shadows behind those eyes even during those moments. Brilliance and madness are || this far apart. Yes. It's sad to see his Demons won in the end, but he succeeded in having a family and leaving a Legacy before that moment, and that is a triumph in itself. Depression is horrible and i don't wish that prison of the mind on anyone. | |} ---- It reminds me of Richard Jeni's suicide. There are a lot of stories of depression in great comedians. For a lot of them, it's all they have that keeps them sane. Christopher Titus has said a few times that comedy is all that keeps him from following the family tradition of suicide. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah Laughter is the best medicine. My own sarcastic form of humour probably stems from being a shield and coping mechanism of the stuff i've gone through in life. This world can use all the humour it can get! | |} ---- Just stay away from the spoiler tags! :D | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- When Chua back on Evindra will do all together, yes? | |} ---- Can you give us a recipe for a Goodbye Cake? | |} ---- ---- ---- Chua saw is playing filthy Exile. Chua recommend playing Dominion, no such problems there. Bugs is Carbine way of saying: Playing wrong side. | |} ---- ---- " A fugue state, formally dissociative fugue or psychogenic fugue (DSM-IV Dissociative Disorders 300.13%5B1%5D), is a rare psychiatric disorder characterized by reversible amnesia for personal identity, including the memories, personality, and other identifying characteristics of individuality. The state is usually short-lived (ranging from hours to days), but can last months or longer. Dissociative fugue usually involves unplanned travel or wandering, and is sometimes accompanied by the establishment of a new identity. After recovery from fugue, previous memories usually return intact, but there is typically amnesia for the fugue episode. Additionally, an episode of fugue is not characterized as attributable to a psychiatric disorder if it can be related to the ingestion of psychotropic substances, to physical trauma, to a general medical condition, or to psychiatric conditions such as delirium, dementia, bipolar disorder or depression. Fugues are usually precipitated by a stressful episode, and upon recovery there may be amnesia for the original stressor (dissociative amnesia)." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fugue_state I learnt something today! | |} ---- ----